peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Divorces Proteus (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Amy Adams (Giselle) Meanwhile, back in London, Proteus and Giselle arrived home from the party and they freed Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. The cats meowed with happiness. Giselle smiled as she turned to Proteus. "Proteus, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Amy. After all, she's still a pre-teenaged hedgehog." At the party, Giselle had a chat with Prince Edward, and her new husband agreed to let Amy stay with Tails and Charmy in the nursery for a while. Proteus yawned and said, "Pshaw, Giselle. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Robespierre?" "Oh, of course not." said Robespierre. Then he turned to Mewsette, saying, "Don't you agree, Mewsette?" "I think so." said Mewsette, "What do you think, Jaune Tom?" "I quite agree with Robespierre." Jaune Tom smiled. Giselle opened the door and gasped. Amy was not in her bed. She was gone! And Tails and Charmy were not in their bed, either. They were gone, too! Giselle was panicked. "Amy! Tails! Charmy! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Giselle was heartbroken and she began to cry. The cats meowed in sadness. Proteus felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Giselle Hodnick?" Giselle sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Giselle wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Proteus that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Proteus felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Giselle knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Proteus and began to sing: Giselle: There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Tanya Mousekewitz began to cry and hugged Timothy Q. Mouse, crying. "Oh, there, there, Tanya." Tanya wept bitterly while hugging Timothy, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series